Of Sunscreen and Snuggles
by Saphizz
Summary: "Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw Finn smirk, a huge wide grin spreading across his face. 'Oh God, he's up to something. I know that devious look in his eye.' And, as usual, Rachel Berry was right." Finchel at a beach park, fluffy one shot!


**Okay so this idea just hit me at let's see…-checks clock- 2:28 am and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy! My first ever one-shot :D**

**I'm kind of late with updating my latest chapter of "Together Through All Odds" (my Finchel suspense fic) –look at me, shamelessly promoting my own fanfic haha—but this idea just wouldn't leave me. I thought it would be a cute (and hopefully fluffy) little one-shot. :) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Glee, I don't. **

Of Sunscreen and Snuggles

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand along the shore of Lima's very own beach park, simply enjoying each other's company. Rachel had called Finn up to come with her for a stroll on the sand; after all, it was a breezy and sunny day, perfect for any sort of outdoor activity. Finn had agreed enthusiastically and practically jumped at the chance to be with Rachel. He didn't care what he had to do; he would climb Mount Everest if it meant being with Rachel. Therefore, he threw on his bathing suit and ran out the door to meet up with his girl. They now trekked across the beach, feeling totally at peace in each other's presence.

Rachel, dressed in a pink and black plaid two piece, wandered barefoot on the sand, soaking in the moment. She loved the feeling of the individual golden grains between her toes; she savored the sensation of the damp sand sticking to her feet. Rachel never fully understood why Finn would want to wear sandals on the beach but she didn't press the issue.

Besides his brown sandals, Finn wore his favorite pair of Superman swim trunks, complete with a red "S" on the back (to which Rachel had responded, giggling, with "You never told me you had a thing for superheroes Finn" and he, "Shut up").

Finding a spot in the shade, Finn laid a towel on the sand and plopped down on it, motioning for Rachel to do the same. She sat down on her knees and immediately began to rummage through her beach bag, shouting in triumph as she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She grinned as she moved to squeeze some on Finn's chest.

"Get that thing away from me," Finn said, waving his hands in front of him.

"C'mon Finn," she puffed exasperatedly, "It's not like it'll hurt you or anything."

Finn unwillingly agreed, "M'kay, only if you let me do you first."

She handed him the bottle and he squirted some of the thick and creamy white lotion onto his palm. Yuck. Finn had never been a fan of sunscreen, even as a little kid. His mom practically had to tie him down in order to apply a generous coat of it all over his body. Maybe it was the odd tropical scent or the gloppy texture that had turned him away. All he remembered was that he _hated_ it.

However, he soon discovered that he was a rather huge fan of sunscreen once he began to administer it onto Rachel's perfectly smooth skin. He started on her back, gently massaging the cream into her skin, making sure all of the white was gone. He rubbed his hands in circles on her back, his fingers dancing across her skin. Slowly, he moved up towards her neck, giving her a well deserved massage while he was at it. His fingers delicately pinched at her skin, caressing her and removing any muscle knots she might have had.

"You're kind of tense Rach," he said, really digging into her shoulders.

"Mmmm," Rachel sighed, enjoying Finn's little rub down, "Not for long."

He smiled and moved his hands to her arms, rubbing the lotion up and down her silky skin. Once Finn thought he had finished, he set his arms down by his side. Rachel suddenly turned around, pouting.

"Are you done already?" she asked, frowning, "I think you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Right here." She coyly pointed to her lips and Finn willingly obliged, bending forward to plant a short yet affectionate kiss on her mouth.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile.

After Rachel had spread some sunscreen all over Finn's muscular body, she placed the bottle back into her bag. Lifting her bag by the strap over her shoulder, she stood up, dragging Finn up with her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he answered, wiping the sand off of his legs.

As they walked along the shore, Finn couldn't help but smile as he stared lovingly at Rachel, who was now excitedly chatting on and on about her summer plans. She suddenly stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Finn wasn't paying attention and gazed up at him.

"Finn Hudson," she scolded playfully, "What are you staring at?" She became self-conscious all of a sudden, vanity being the first thing that came to mind. "Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?" She quickly pulled out a hand held mirror (located conveniently in her bag) and opened her mouth wide, revealing two straight rows of pearly whites.

Finn chuckled, "No. You look as beautiful as always."

Rachel smiled at the complement and said a meek little "thank you" before shoving her mirror back into her bag, looking away, embarrassed by her sudden narcissistic panic attack.

"Feels nice out here, doesn't it?" Rachel asked, eager to change the conversation.

"I'm a bit hot," Finn replied truthfully.

_Oh yes you are_, Rachel thought, practically undressing him with her eyes. She ogled at his bare chest, admiring his physique, a smile slowly appearing on her face. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw Finn smirk, a huge wide grin spreading across his face.

_Oh God, he's up to something. I know that devious look in his eye._

And, as usual, Rachel Berry was right.

In one swift movement, Finn lifted Rachel effortlessly over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing her to drop her bag on the beach out of shock. He was headed towards the cool water, his feet trying to run as fast as they could despite being sufficiently slowed down by the impact absorbing sand. Rachel's head dangled helplessly behind his back, her long, brown hair tickling his legs.

"Put me down Finn!" she giggled. She swatted him a couple times lightheartedly, laughing as Finn carried her away. Rachel kicked her legs in protest but her efforts proved futile. Finn wasn't going to let her out of his grip that easily.

"Nope," Finn replied, speeding away towards the pool, which was now only a couple of feet away.

He rushed into the shallow water with Rachel, still kicking and screaming, on his shoulder. Finn faced the deep end of the pool and tried to push his Rachel off of his shoulder; however, Rachel swung her arms around his neck and, in an effort to keep from falling in, accidentally pulled Finn under the surface with her. With a loud splash, the two teens fell into the pool, giggling as they emerged from under the cold water.

Rachel paddled towards Finn, her hair completely soaked and her swimsuit damp. She swung her arms around his neck as he positioned his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer. Her legs clung onto his body; Finn could feel them wrapping tightly around his waist. They were snuggled chest to chest, so close that Finn could feel the heat coming from her breath. _Oh man. Could it get any better?_

It did.

Rachel placed her hands on his head and combed through his wet, tangled, chestnut dark hair, twisting one strand dreamily with her finger. Staring at his face, she traced along the side of his cheekbone with one finger, stroking him all the way down to his jaw. Finn began to ask what she was doing but stopped when Rachel rested her finger daintily on his lips.

"Shhh," she whispered, leaning into him even more. Her lips were mere centimeters away from his. Finn shut his eyes and puckered his lips, awaiting the kiss.

But it never came.

Confused, he opened his eyes, just in time to see Rachel trying to swim away from him, giggling as she left. She knew this would irritate him and often took great pleasure in pushing his buttons at times. He decided to play along, charging after her. Since his arms were much longer and his legs were more powerful, Finn easily caught up to Rachel, who was nearing the shore. He took her from behind, submerging her under the water. She swam up to the surface, furiously kicking her legs in order to propel her body upwards.

"Hey!" she sputtered, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"That's what you get for leaving me out there rejected," Finn said, trying his best to show his puppy dog eyes in case she really was mad at him. She wasn't. Rachel swam back towards him and into his open arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling off the sad look way better than Finn ever could. Her back touched Finn's chest and her head was leaning on his shoulder. She lifted her arms up above her head and rested them on his shoulders.

"Forgive me?" she murmured, turning her head slightly to face him.

He leaned into her and their lips met lightly in a sweet embrace. She parted first, assuming this meant that she was forgiven. Rachel repositioned herself so that she was clinging on to Finn's body, her arms lying around his neck. She bent down and pressed her lips to his once more, closing her eyes and treasuring the moment. Finn held onto her firmly, his hands moving up her back, never wanting her to go. He kissed her passionately, his tongue breaking past her lips and into her mouth. Finally the two parted for air, unaware of the strange, disgusted looks they were receiving from the other swimmers at the beach.

"Finn?" Rachel asked softly, opening her eyes to look at him.

Finn did the same, now gazing back at her. Wow. She looked simply radiant. Her long, slightly wavy hair gleamed as the sun's rays shone down upon it. Her eyes stared back at him with a warm, genuine affection, her nose like a cute little button sitting on her face, her lips so plump and kissable.

"Yes?" he managed to respond, cupping the side of her face with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ha! Can you say cheesy ending? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please review! I may consider writing more if you do. :)**


End file.
